


We Talk of Dreams

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Iwaizumi/DaichiFandom: haikyuuMajor Tags: no preferenceAdditional Tags: spirit au if you're interested, otherwise go nutsDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:"Or do you still wait for me, dream giverJust around the riverbend?" - Just Around the Riverbend, Pocahontas





	We Talk of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/gifts).



> I only figured out what to do with this prompt at 3am? Daichi POV

Once upon a time  
I met you down the river  
And we talked about dreams  
And how silly they were

Long ago  
We met again down the river  
And you asked if I had any dreams  
And I said to be great

Awhile ago  
I sought you out at the river  
And you asked me if I still dreamed to be great  
And I said I’d rather be loved

This morning  
I’m walking just beyond the riverbend  
You’re going to ask me if I still dream of love  
And I’ll say I dream of you


End file.
